1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and program for history management of actions on a telephone switchboard.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a contact center, each action such as connection, hold and transfer of a line has been executed based on an incoming call from a client or an outgoing call from an agent by way of PBX (Private Branch eXchange) or CTI (Computer Telephony Integration).
In addition, it has been proposed to manage as statistical information by correlating these actions with an agent who is the source of the operation (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-044569).